


Do You Feel Safe?

by JordanLynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God of Mischief, God(dess) of Mischief, Hurt, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki makes you scared, Loki really loves you, Love, Lovely, Smut, Sweet, darling - Freeform, dat you, dear, everyone calls you cute names, i dont do that Y/N shiii, you really love Loki, youre a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanLynn/pseuds/JordanLynn
Summary: He's never done that to you, or ever said such words. You stare at each other, neither blinking or shifting. The air is thick and all you can hear is your pulse in your ears and his words bouncing around your head.





	1. King and Queen

It had started out as a game.

 Loki loves games, almost as much as he loves you. You knew this, of course, but that didn't stop the blood from hissing under your skin. 

 Thor, Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and your beloved Loki had come home from a small victory battle. The only reasonable thing to do upon hearing this news, Odin threw a celebration.  

Loki had not spoken to you, barely sparing you a glance. You had dressed yourself in a beautiful floor length emerald dressed, low cut in the font and back, gold lace over the exposed skin on your chest. The high slit on the left side of your dress reached your mid thigh, a elegant show of leg and the beautiful display of your black heals, that wrap around your ankles. You had left your hair in a natural flow, only had pinned back the sided to keep the strands out of your face with a gold snake hair piece. And to let the kingdom see your sharp makeup to match your gown, of course. 

You stood off on the side, drinking sharp wine and watching Loki dance with a maiden named Kathynn; near six foot tall, blonde, olive colored beauty. Her dress was high-low blue, with purple gems along the very, _very_ , deep neckline, which nearly touched her belly button. Kathynn was everything a woman wished to be on beloved Asgard.

Exclude yourself.

As Loki spun around with her, his green irises caught yours, a grin on his lips.

Oh, he had thought he was winning in this. You simply arch one of your carved eyebrows as you finished your wine. Loki still has his eyes on you, even as you set your glass on a nearby table. Or as you begin to walk slowly around the crowd. Or even as you place a delicate hand on Thor's bulging bicep. His eyes grow wide as you slowly begin to grin wickedly at him, turning your back to him as you rub a soothing hand over Thor's arm, down to his free hand.

"What do I owe such a wonderful pleasure, Love?" Thor rumbles as he sees your wicked smile.

You can't help the laugh that bubbles out of your mouth. Leave it to Thor to know exactly what is going on. "Oh Thor, my sweet. Loki just is simply being impossible right now Hasn't even spoken to me since you've all come home. And this is how he says hello.' Your hand moves over Thor's chest, a slight chuckle under your hand is felt.

Your comment makes Thor look over your head before a smile tucks on his lips, "Perhaps you coming to say hello to me has made my dear brother," he pauses as his eyes look back down at you, smile on his face fully, "regretful. Hes coming this way. Act like i just said something amusing."

Once the words leave his mouth, the cold chill on your spin tells you just how close Loki is to you. So, you throw your head back, exposing your decorated laced neck, and laugh loud _and hard_. You hold onto Thor for support, feeling the chill grow up your spin to your neck and into the base of your skull.

He's right behind you.

"Oh, my sweet Thor! You are just the funniest. I'll have to remember that joke for later." You giggle at him and place your hand on his scruffy jaw.

Thor lets his head tilt into your welcoming touch, eyes hooded- but brightly amused- before he leans down to your ear, "be careful tonight, Love. He nearly looks blue." He slowly stands back up, smiling sweetly before walking away from you.

You know what awaits you when you turn your head to the side, only to look at him out of the corner of your eye. You merely look him over, head to toe. Loki looks nice, beautifully nice. His suit is jet black except his emerald tie and gold cuffs. You scuff, then turn your head back forward as you begin your walk out for the ballroom. You know he wont speak to you until you are both in private. 

When you reach your shared chambers, you let him in first before following after. You wish to be closer to the door, for when Loki doesn't lift. 

Loki turns on his heal, facing you with piercing red eyes, "What the hell was that?" He all but hisses at you.

Rolling your eyes, "Hello to you too, my darling. It's a wonder to see you and finally hear your voice after nearly seven days of silence. And so very pleasurable to have you say such first words after a day of nothing than a grunt!" You yell, anger slowly rising as your speak.

Loki says nothing as he stares at you. His eyes still red, his face slowly fading into a light blue. When he speaks, his voice is deep, "What was I to do, _Darling_?" He hisses. "When i come home to finally see and feel my love, only to find her in the gardens with non other than Fandral! Picking flowers, laughing, and his filthy hands on your skin!" 

He takes a step closer to you. You stay put. "That's what has your trousers in a twist? Because Fandral was helping me create a bouquet for that table over there?" You point behind him, "You're upset because he happened to see me on his way into the palace?" You keep your voice soft, not wanting to push him even more.

You and Loki have fought many times before, physical and verbal. You've once had knives to each others throats, nothing more than a scratch on your chest and a cut to his sharp cheek. But you're beginning to fear this is nothing like this. That was a silly fight over him calling a doe because 'you're a fragile boned woman'.

"He happened to see you?! He would have to be looking for you in order to see you! He would have known you were in there! You had it planned!" He roared. 

"Lo-" You start. His skin is full Jötunn, dark blue skin with patterns dancing over. Hes never...how could he think...

"Shut up, you dull woman!" Loki takes a long stride towards you.

You take a step back.

A step back.

Loki made you _feel fear_ to him.

Loki just made you fear _him._

He's never done that to you, or ever said such words. You stare at each other, neither blinking or shifting. The air is thick and all you can hear is your pulse in your ears and his words bouncing around your head. He cut you down. He screamed at you, like he forgot he could trust you. He screamed at you in the very ground you should feel safe. Your heart feels broken as the oxygen leaves your lungs in a sharp gasp. Loki has never called you dull. He might as well just spit on your face and call you dirt.   

The color from his skin slowly fades into his glamour. Blue turning back to pale skin, red fading to beautiful forest green. Guilt, fear, anger, and sadness flash across his face. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry. Lovely.." He reaches for you.

Your hand slaps his away, stepping farther away from him. Tears are beginning to swell in your eyes, your breath is shaking along with your body. "How dare you?" You gasp out. Before he can speak, you continue, "How does it feel to know you just made your wife fear you? Does it give you pleasure knowing your wife doesn't even wish to look at you?" You keep your wide eyes on him, barely seeing him though the blur of water. "Do you feel better? Do you feel better thinking your wife would ever...could ever..." A hiccup leaves your throat at the mere thought. How could he think so little of you?

"Darling..." He whispers as he slowly raises his hand, giving you some time to slap it away again. When you don't, he places it on your cheek, thumb below your left eye, his fingers spread out to cup your jaw. You let out a shaky breath as he steps even closer into your space. Hes so close you can smell his deep scent. "I'm so sorry, Darling. I can not believe...you're so beautiful and lovely and just so unique. It scares me to know you could leave at any moment. Could find someone worthy of your beauty. Someone who isn't a..monster." Loki cups both sides of your face, resting his head to yours.

His words hit you hard, "Loki...My King." You whisper to his mouth, "You're my monster. My fear inflicting King. You're mine and I don't wish to want anyone else. No one knows or loves or even handles me like you do." Your eyes close, tilting your head up to touch your nose to his. Loki breaths against you as you continue to talk, "I love you so much, my beautiful King." Your hands slide over his chest to his neck.

"My Queen.." He breaths against your lips before taking them against his.

The kiss is soft, so very soft it tickles. When he pulls back, Loki whispers, "Let me worship you like a true Queen deserves to be worshiped." Large hands travel down your sides to your thick hips, pushing the material with his thumbs. "Let your King treat you like a Queen."

And how were you to say no to that? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 


	2. Since We’re Alone

When you first met Loki, it was in the gardens of a small village just off the main palace. It was quiet, a few acres large, with every flower you could dream of. 

You were born into a unique family. Royals, but not too royal, with small gifts in the blood. Most of your family had gifts like mind reading or strength or even Telekinesis, but you have something far more advance. The gift of ice. 

With a sharp look, you could freeze anything. With enough thought, you could slowly build ice around you, around others, in others. You believe because of your present, is why Loki found you. 

Although you had ice in your blood, you enjoyed the sun, letting the heat rays beat down on your pale skin as you walked through the flowers. You’d let your ice melt in your hands and let the water fall from your fingertips, making it rain on some thirsty plants. 

You stayed more to the roses or the lilies, breathing in the beautiful scent of life. It was when you heard a dread flower snap, that made you lock eyes with the raven Prince. In black leather from head to toe, hair in small waves, and a soft smile on his face, was Loki. His skin radiant pale with his eyes bright green and blue. 

Your breath had froze, lungs forgetting to exhale or inhale. A breeze had came in, your dress sticking to your left leg and flying right, your hair whipping around your face. Even through your hair, you could see the growing smile of a grin. 

As you went to finally bow to him, he stopped and had said, “It is I who should be kneeling to a beautiful Princess, as yourself.”

You’ll never forget the way your body reacted or the way he had looked at you. 

 

And now, with your back against the mattress of your bed, Loki’s mouth on your right breast, you still think of how beautiful he is. And your body still reacting to his. 

“I can feel you thinking, darling.” Loki spoke against your hard peak, blowing air on it. 

Arching up to his mouth, you moan, “I was thinking about you.” 

Once the words are out your mouth, his lips are on yours. Loki knows what he does to you, and oh, you know what you do to him. When he pulls away, he let’s his cock slowly sink deeply into you, filling you so beautifully you let out a soft whine. “Let me hear you, my Queen.” 

The scream you let out as he begins to thrust us down right pornagraphic. His cock slides sweetly along your walls, hitting your sweet spot perfectly. Loki places his mouth back over yours, swallowing your moans and screams, feeling them in his own mouth. He moans back against your lips, “Sweet as honey.” 

“Loki,” you place dominate hand on his cheek and your other on his throat, “my King.” You squeeze his neck softly as you throw your head back and scream as he dives harder, deeper. 

The bed has begun to knock against the wall, the curtains swaying like flowers with each rock. “Yes, take it, my love. Take my love.” 

“Loki!” Your eyes snap to his as your orgasim hits you. Screaming, clawing, and pulling as you reach your peak. You hear the ice forming before you feel it. Creeping up the pillars of the bed and up the walls, ice is creating a beautiful design. 

“My Queen.” Loki bites down on your neck, groaning as he slams to a stop as he empties himself into you. 

You open your eyes in time to watch the ice crawl up Loki’s back from where your nails are still clawing. The ice reaches his jaw before he pulls away, eyes red but skin still pale. “I love you,” you breath out, pulls your hands away to his face again, ice fading away from his body. “I love you, so much, with all my being.” Tears begin to swell. 

“Ah, my love,” Loki leans up and wipes a fallen tear, “but it is I who loves you the most,” he smirks widely. 

Loki kisses you, then, with so much passion, the remaining ice explodes around you into snowflakes. 

Your lungs stop working and your body starts reacting. 

After so many years, your King is still your sun. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
